The Beginning of the End
by Ponytail Goddess
Summary: *A Kaioshin horror fic!* The Dai Kaioshin is about to find out why Kaioshin's are not supposed to have any children.....
1. Prologue: Breaking the Rules

Hi! Welcome to The Beginning of the End! This is my newest idea! A Kaioshin horror fic! Perhaps it's the first one ever created! I'm really excited about this fic, if you can't already tell! I think it will be awesome. Though I've already got 3 other chapter fics going at the time being, I wanted to start this fic so that it's up for Halloween. I hope that you enjoy my fic! Happy reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or GT.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: In this fic, the fused form of Kaioshin and Kibito never existed. Just thought you'd like to know that. Also, the rating is for stuff that will come in the future of the fic. A lot of gore and stuff that I can't give away quite yet.  
  
The * equals thoughts throughout the entire fic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Beginning of the End  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Prologue: Breaking the Rules  
  
A soft breeze floated around the enormous palace of the Dai Kaioshin. The palace was surrounded by lovely greenery that never was killed off by harsh winter winds or insects. It was constantly beautiful.  
  
You'd think that any person who lived in such a wonderful place would be a very content person. However, that is exactly what the Dai Kaioshin was not.  
  
Nobody would have ever guessed that loneliness would be an issue with a supreme god. However, that is how our story begins.........  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"YOU WANT A WHAT?!?!?!?" Rou Dai Kaioshin screamed out in shock as he finally processed what the present Dai Kaioshin was saying. This was preposterous and totally unacceptable! "NO WAY!!! WE ARE NOT GOING TO BREAK THE CODE OF THE DAI KAIOSHIN'S NOW, OR EVER FOR THAT MATTER!!!"  
  
He was now very hyper. His eyes were enlarged and he was taking breaths of rage. How dare the youngster ask for something of that nature!  
  
"......But ancestor.......why not? What harm could a child possibly do around here?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW, BUT I CERTAINLY DON'T WANT TO FIND OUT!!!"  
  
"But ancestor!"  
  
"NO BUTS YOUNGIN'!!! WE WILL NOT BREAK THE LAW OF THE DAI KAIOSHIN'S JUST SO THAT YOU CAN HAVE A LITTLE BRAT AROUND HERE!!! NO!!!!! ARE YOU INSANE!!! WHAT HAS POSSESSED YOU TO THINK THAT THIS IS OK?!?!?!?"  
  
The younger Kaioshin looked rather speechless at the moment. Stupid youngster. He knew nothing!  
  
"Well, do you know why they say that we can't have children?"  
  
This caught Rou Dai Kaioshin off guard. He quickly fell off of his high horse as he searched his brain for an answer to that question. Stumped, he looked over at the younger version of himself and gave him a look of stubbornness; he would find something tactful to say whether he knew the answer or not.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure that if it's in the code then it's important!"  
  
"You don't know why! If there is no reason why I shouldn't then I think I will go and do it!"  
  
Rou Dai Kaioshin sighed. This one was stubborn too, just like himself. He truly didn't see why it was forbidden either. A child surely wouldn't do any harm around the place, other than the fact that he'd have to hide all of his porn.  
  
He looked at his younger self, who had started to walk away. "Just one more question Sonny Jim", he said in a serious tone of voice, "Why do you want a child anyhow?"  
  
The Dai Kaioshin stopped in his tracks, turned back and faced the older, wiser man. A blank expression adorned his face. "I've been looking in on the warriors who helped us defeat Majin Buu. Several of them have children now. Gohan has a new daughter. Vegeta has a new daughter too. They all seem so happy sir. I thought that perhaps if I had a child I could have some happiness in my life as well."  
  
Rou Dai Kaioshin just stared at him in shock.  
  
*Perhaps the boy isn't as naïve as I thought*  
  
He then smiled back at the more youthful supreme god, surprising him. "Boy, I think that you have a good reason. Though I don't believe in breaking the laws, I think that since you want this so badly, you should. If it's what you really want, of course. A child is a large responsibility you know."  
  
"Yes, I know sir", he replied in a serious tone.  
  
*Wow, I think he'll actually go through with it*  
  
"Good. Now, you think this over before you do anything, ok? Tell me your decision when it is made up. And when you choose a woman for the job, make sure she's a hot one with large hooters!"  
  
He watched as the boy got that disturbed look on his face that he did every time anything having to do with sex or porn was mentioned. The poor kid even refused to look at his quality magazines! He was way too innocent.  
  
Finally the young man picked his jaw up off of the floor and the incredibly dark blush vanished somewhat. "Yes sir, I'll think it over completely first."  
  
"Good", Rou Dai Kaioshin said, and then promptly left to go and watch a Playboy video.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, after about a month of thinking time, the Dai Kaioshin decided to try his idea. He wanted a child badly. After spending a lot of time watching Gohan and Vegeta playing with their children, he couldn't tolerate the thought of never having children. It just looked so amazingly joyful to have them around.  
  
Plus, it would give him some company around the castle. There were few people around the place that he consulted with at all. He would occasionally talk with the other five Kaios about safety matters and whatnot. Of course, he had some conversations with Kibito, his bodyguard, but those always seemed to have something to do with his job. Rou Dai Kaioshin was the only other person around for the most part. And he didn't come up with good talk at all. Most of the time Rou Dai Kaioshin compared himself to Shin and said how much better of a Dai Kaioshin he had been at his time. That or he talked about his porn. Both subjects disgusted the young Dai Kaioshin.  
  
Was there nobody to converse with around here? Well, of course, there were the servants, but they never knew what to say to him and vice versa.  
  
A child was just what the Dai Kaioshin wanted. However, the task wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. He had wished upon the Crystal Dragon Balls of the Dai Kaioshin for his child, and his wish had been denied. The Dragon of Heaven said that it could not grant a wish that was against the law of the ancient Kaioshins. Shin had been very disappointed when this was said, but he wasn't ready to give up just yet.  
  
He knew of someone who could help. The white sorceress. She had offered to help him with absolutely anything a very long time ago when he had saved her life. Shin asked her if she would bear his child and she agreed, though she said that the child must never know of her because she would never be around to him or her.  
  
An agreement was struck rather quickly and the beautiful woman was soon carrying the child of the Dai Kaioshin. Soon the nine months were over and a little girl was born to the lucky Kaioshin. He was extremely overjoyed, to say the least. Finally his days of happiness were about to begin. He named the child Treasure, for she was the most valuable object that he possessed. The mother soon departed from them forever and left the new father with his large responsibility. However, the Dai Kaioshin did not mind raising her on his own. She made him very happy, just as he had always hoped for.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Far, far away in the darkest cave of hell, an evil laughs violently. She knew that one of these new Kaioshin's would be foolish enough to try something sooner or later.  
  
"Stupid Kaioshin. You've just started the beginning of the end", she murmered, then cackled out a horrible coughing laugh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's the prologue. Please review. Scary? No, not really. Not yet anyway. It'll get there, don't worry. And it won't have the narrator thing anymore either in the other chapters. I just wanted to make this information short and sweet. It was important to know the stuff of this chapter. Well, I hope you come back and read more. If you review then I'll e-mail you the updates. Thanks, and have a great day!  
  
-Ponytail Goddess 


	2. Chapter 1: New Dolls

Hi! Welcome back to The Beginning of the End! A big thank you goes out to people who reviewed the prologue! Your lovely reviews bring sunshine to my life! Thanks! I'm glad you all like it! Well, bring on the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own DBZ.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Beginning of the End  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 1: New Dolls  
  
About 8 years later.........  
  
Treasure smiled as she woke up. The sunshine flowed through her bedroom windows and felt warm on her skin.  
  
*What a beautiful morning*  
  
She quickly got up and got dressed, humming all the while. She put on her usual sky blue dress that was trimmed with black(think of the traditional Japanese-style children's outfit). She quickly brushed her long white hair, then ran off down the hallway to find her father.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Papa-san!!!" was all the Dai Kaioshin heard before he was embraced by his young daughter. He smiled and quickly returned the gesture.  
  
Now at 8 years old, the child was the light of his life. When he wasn't working to help the universe, his spare time was spent with her.  
  
"Good morning Treasure-chan. What are you going to do today?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know.......maybe I'll take a spar with the Grand Kaio."  
  
He smiled. It was good that she took an interest in martial arts, and the Grand Kaio was the perfect person to teach her about them.  
  
"Ok, just make sure you be careful."  
  
"I will papa-san!"  
  
With that said, she gave him a peck to the cheek and then ran off to go and do whatever pleased her. He smiled after her. It was going to be a good day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Did you do what I asked of you?"  
  
"Y-yes ma'am........", he said, shivering in her presence.  
  
"It is all set up?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Nobody suspects anything?"  
  
"No ma'am"  
  
A smile appeared on her shadowy face. "Good, then there's only one thing left for me to do........."  
  
"A-and what is that ma'am?"  
  
"To get rid of you"  
  
He looked startled, as if finally coming to realization. His lip quivered, then he quickly turned to run away.  
  
He didn't get very far.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What are you reading grandpa-san?"  
  
Rou Dai Kaioshin jumped up, being surprised by her presence. He quickly shoved the porn magazine under his bed.  
  
"Nothing! What brings you here Treasure?"  
  
She looked at him, smiling. "I was wondering if you'd come and take a walk with me. You could tell me a story as we go."  
  
He thought about it, deciding. "Well, I don't know, I........."  
  
"Please?"  
  
Damn it. She was giving him the face. The puppy face. He wondered if she knew that he was controlled by that sweet innocent face.  
  
He sighed. "Very well. What one do you want to hear?"  
  
"How about the one about Majin Buu's second attack."  
  
"Aw.....I've told you that one thousands of times."  
  
"Ok then, how about you tell me a new one."  
  
He thought about it. To tell the truth, there weren't many stories that she hadn't heard before. She asked for a story quite frequently.  
  
"Um......."  
  
"Treasure-chan! Just who I was looking for!"  
  
The two of them turned to see the Dai Kaioshin with a large smile on his face.  
  
"Papa-san! I thought you would be on business for a few days!"  
  
"Well, it got taken care of early."  
  
Her face lit up. "Yay! You're just in time! Grandpa-san is going to tell a story!"  
  
"Is he now? Well, could it wait for a few minutes?"  
  
"Sure thing!" Rou Dai Kaioshin said quickly, "Take all the time you need! Come and get me when you're ready Treasure!"  
  
With that said, he was gone. Probably to get back to his porn.  
  
Treasure smiled up at her father. "What is it papa-san?"  
  
"I brought you back something."  
  
"Really?!?"  
  
"Yes, it's a surprise. Close your eyes and I'll take you to it."  
  
Treasure did as she was told. She felt her father take her hand and lead her in the right direction. The more steps she took, the more excited she got.  
  
Soon they came to a hault. He turned her around by her shoulders. "Ok, now you can look."  
  
Her eyes shot open. Then her mouth opened in awe.  
  
Before her was the largest dollhouse she had ever seen. It was shaped like the palace of the Dai Kaioshin. She slowly walked forward and looked inside the windows. It looked just like her home inside too! It was a miniature model of it. Everything was very detailed inside.  
  
"Wow papa-san.......it's beautiful." She said, though she didn't take her eyes off of the house. "Thank you so much!"  
  
She felt his hand rest upon her shoulder. "I thought that you'd like it. There are even dolls that go with it."  
  
She looked in the direction that he was pointing. In a little black case there were several dolls made to fit inside of the house. There was a model of herself, her father and grandfather, the other Kaios, and all of the servants. It was quite amazing to her little eyes.  
  
"Thank you papa-san", she repeated again, simply in awe of this brilliant gift.  
  
"Your welcome Treasure-chan. I'll leave you alone now so you can play with it."  
  
She heard him step out of the room. She looked at all of the dolls. They were very life-like. She loved them all already. She gently took them out of the case one by one and began to have fun.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, did you like it? Please review. Thanks a million. I know, I know, what does this have to do with the story?!? Well, it will all tie together in the end. You'll figure it out in the near future. Thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 2: Dark Mirror

Welcome to chapter 2 of The Beginning of the End!!! Yay!!! I'm getting excited about this fic, as anybody can tell! I hope that you enjoy it! Frankly, I scare myself just thinking about it, but I'm probably the only person who will get that effect. Oh well, I'm going to try anyway. Well, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Beginning of the End  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 2: Dark Mirror  
  
Young Treasure hummed as she made her doll skip through the playhouse. She really enjoyed her new dollhouse. It was a lot of fun.  
  
The girl made her way through the castle and up to the large third floor hall. The doll then proceeded to skip down the hallway to her room.  
  
Treasure smiled as she opened the door and then led the doll in. It looked just like her room. She opened the tiny closet door to find some tiny nightclothes for the doll. They were soon put on her. Her doll then promptly got into the tiny bed.  
  
The Dai Kaioshin doll made his way up the stairs. Soon he was in Treasure's room. He tucked the Treasure doll into the bed then kissed her goodnight.  
  
"Goodnight Treasure-chan."  
  
"Goodnight papa-san."  
  
Treasure sighed. She got up onto her feet slowly. Perhaps grandpa would tell her that story now. Yesterday she had gotten so involved with the house that she had forgotten about the story.  
  
She started to turn around when something caught her eye. Treasure turned back to the house to see what it was. She looked in the windows of the fifth floor. There, in the hall, was a large, dark-tinted mirror.  
  
*I don't remember that being there.*  
  
She stared at it. She had never seen a mirror that's glass was black before. She gently reached out to cautiously touch it. She looked at herself in it.  
  
"Weird.........I wonder........."  
  
Without a second thought, Treasure headed up the stairs to get a better look at it. She ran up the spiral staircase, being careful as to not slip and fall down it like she had in the past. That had been rather painful.  
  
When she finally arrived on the fifth floor, she stopped and looked around. She wasn't too familiar with this floor, there wasn't too much up here concerning her, so she barely ever came up here. To her left was the Dai Kaioshin's library. There were no children's books in there, just books that might help the Kaioshins and Kaios understand powers and planets.  
  
To her right was the Meeting Hall. Her father held all meetings with the other Kaios up here. She peeked in. The round table was empty; the room was dark. She shut the door quickly.  
  
Slowly, she started to walk down the dimly lit hallway. It was awfully quiet on the fifth floor. Treasure didn't like it. She liked to hear the hustle and bustle of the maids on the first floor and the cooks on the second. They were always interesting to watch.  
  
However, there were none up here. It was oddly quiet indeed.  
  
*I wonder if they ever come up here and clean.*  
  
She stopped and looked at the pictures on the wall. There were paintings of past Dai Kaioshins hanging up on the wall. There were several. They all seemed to have the lavender skin and they all wore their hair in Mohawks.  
  
*I wonder why they all look the same?*  
  
It got darker as she got farther down the hallway. Her every step made a creaking noise. She then remembered that she should have turned on the lights before she came down here. She looked back. She had already traveled about half the hall. Oh well, she could do without the lights.  
  
Step. Step. Step.  
  
Instead of concentrating on how spooky the place was, she decided to just move forward, blanking her mind out. She could here her steps echo on the old tile floor.  
  
Step. Step. Step.  
  
It was getting colder as she got farther into the hallway.  
  
*I suppose that the temperature controller doesn't work throughout the entire castle all too well.*  
  
She looked around some more. There were cobwebs everywhere. The portraits were getting dustier the farther down she went.  
  
*Papa-san must not come down here very often. He would have a fit about the mess. I wonder what's behind all of these doors.*  
  
She reached for a cold metal doorknob. Slowly, she turned it, curiosity overriding her completely. The door slowly creaked open. Treasure peered inside.  
  
There was an old desk and several papers scattered everywhere. It was rather dark and had a musty old scent to it.  
  
Treasure entered. "Wow........."  
  
*Does papa-san even know what's in all of these rooms?*  
  
She walked behind the desk and plopped herself down on the seat. Dust flew everywhere, leaving her in a fit of sneezing for a few moments.  
  
When she finally settled down, she took a few papers and blew the dust off of them. She looked at them.  
  
*Woah, these are old documents of a past Kaioshin, perhaps from farther back than grandpa!*  
  
"I'll have to tell papa-san about these! I hope he isn't mad that I was up here without telling anybody."  
  
Treasure jumped off of the chair, then attempted to wipe the dust off of her butt. After a while, she continued down the hall.  
  
Soon she could see a dim light coming from the end of the hall. That must be the end of it! Excited again to go and see the dark mirror, she quickly ran down the hall.  
  
At the sight of the mirror she started to slow down. Unfortunately, she didn't see the hammer laying on the ground there. She tripped over it and slid into the wall. To be exact, she slid into the mirror.  
  
"OWW!!!", she screamed as she felt her flesh cut open. She quickly got up as fast as she could.  
  
She gazed down at her arm. There was a large gash down it; there was blood everywhere. She looked at the mirror. Her purple blood was dripping down it.  
  
Having never cut herself this badly before, she panicked. She ran down the hall way as quickly as possible, leaving a trail of dark purple blood behind her.  
  
Tears streaked her face as she quickly passed up all of the portraits and mystery doors. She was in such a hurry that she tripped again, this time rolling with momentum. She crashed down to the fourth floor, then started running down them to the third.  
  
SMACK!!! She ran into another person and they both bounced down to the third floor.  
  
"Treasure! How many times have I told you not to run down the stairs!" She heard her father say.  
  
"Papa-san, I'm bleeding!" She exclaimed bluntly, holding out her arm that was still oozing with blood.  
  
"OH DEAR UNIVERSE!!!", he said, staring wide eyed at the arm that was completely covered in blood.  
  
"KIBITO!!!", he screamed, "KIBITO!!!"  
  
When the man did not come immediately, he quickly shucked off his jacket, wadded it up, and pressed it to her arm.  
  
"PAPA-SAN!!! IT HURTS!!!!!", she exclaimed, tears flowing freely from her eyes. She felt his one of his arms hug her while the other kept the coat pressed to her arm.  
  
"Stay calm Treasure", she heard him say over and over.  
  
She was starting to feel lightheaded. This could not be good. She could see her blood starting to seep through his jacket that was pressed on her arm. She shivered.  
  
That was when Kibito finally showed up. He took one look at the arm and immediately went to work on it. She watched as it stopped bleeding and scarred up. The large scar soon dissipated into nothing, leaving her arm as it had been before.  
  
Treasure just stared at her arm, still in shock of what had happened. She reached up and pulled her father into a hug, and she cried into his shoulder. This little event had been rather stressful on her and left some emotional pain for afterwards.  
  
After a while, her father asked, "How did you do that Treasure-chan?"  
  
"I-I tripped and cut myself on a mirror on the fifth floor."  
  
There was a pause, then, "Don't go up there anymore Treasure. It's a bit dangerous. Especially the further down you go."  
  
"Ok papa-san", she replied in total agreement, wiping some of the tears from her face, "Ok."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did you like it? Please review. Thanks. Well, now we're getting started on the good part. I get scared of the idea every time I think about it, so maybe it will be a good horror fic. That or maybe I'm just a paranoid person scaring herself and only herself. Oh well, prepare for the worst in the next chapter. Until then.......  
  
-P.G. 


	4. Chapter 3: Curiosity Killed the Cat

Welcome back to The Beginning of the End! I'm glad that people are enjoying the fic. It makes me happy indeed to read all of your wonderful reviews. Thank you for writing them! Well, onto the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Duh.  
  
WARNING: Ok, this is rated R for a reason. There is going to be bloodshed; I'm not joking. And it is only going to get worse as I go along. So if you don't like this kind of thing, or if you don't think you can handle it, then don't read it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Beginning of the End  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 3: Curiosity Killed the Cat  
  
*Ah........relaxing bubbles*, Treasure thought as she stepped into the large bathtub that was filled up to the brim with sparkling bubbles and wonderful hot water.  
  
If only her whole day had been this peaceful. She looked at her wrist yet again. There was no scar. It was almost as if it hadn't even happened. Had it just been her imagination?  
  
She gazed down to the floor to see her clothes lying limply there. Her gown was bloodstained. *So much for it being imagined.*  
  
She sighed, closed her eyes, and gently let her head slip underwater for a few seconds before coming up. How very comforting the water was. So very nice indeed.  
  
*The mirror*  
  
It just popped right back into her head, as if it belonged there. Why couldn't she quit thinking about it? What was so special about an old mirror anyway?  
  
She couldn't figure out why it was so intriguing, yet she couldn't get her mind off of the topic. *I wish I could have another chance to see it.*  
  
"Woah, where'd that come from?" Treasure muttered to herself. "Daddy told me not to go up there anymore."  
  
*But still.......just to see myself in it for real........*  
  
"No", her conscience kept telling her, but her heart was telling her otherwise. She wanted to go and see that mirror again. She needed to.  
  
*Tonight*  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shin sighed as he fell into his office chair, mentally exhausted. It was every parent's worst nightmare to see their child in a life threatening situation. Thank goodness Kibito had been there. Things could have gone terribly wrong if he hadn't been.  
  
He looked up at the clock that hung upon his wall. *Time to go tuck Treasure in*  
  
He got up and started to climb the stairs up to her bedroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Good night papa-san", Treasure whispered to her father, who sat on the edge of her bed. She could see his face smiling down at her in the dim light.  
  
"Sweet dreams Treasure-chan." He said softly as he got up off of her bed and slowly headed for the door. She watched as he exited the room silently, leaving the door cracked open.  
  
She waited. She heard his barely audible footsteps go down the hallway. A smirk plastered her face as she peeked out her door. He was gone.  
  
She quickly snuck out her door and crept down the well lit hallway. She climbed the stairway as quickly as possible without making any noise. She peered at the fourth floor. It was deserted now as well. She continued up the stairs quietly.  
  
Treasure soon reached the fifth floor. It was pitch black now. She gingerly stepped onto the floor. It was silent, thankfully. If her father caught her up here now she would never hear the end of it.  
  
Step after gentle step she silently made her way down the long hallway. Her eyes were wide, as it was just as quiet as it had been when she had first came up here. So very quiet.  
  
*If I fell up here, would anybody find me?*  
  
Knowing that the answer, she decided not to ponder that question. She was being extremely careful, taking her steps slowly and dragging one hand against the wall to guide her.  
  
She gasped as she touched something cold on the wall, her hand pulling back quickly. She heard herself breathing loudly. She reached out and touched it again, this time taking the time to feel it a bit more and decipher what it was.  
  
A painting. It was one of those old Kaioshin portraits. *Man, I'm really jumpy tonight.*  
  
She continued. Soon she saw a soft light at the end of the hall. The window. Darkened moonlight glistened through the old dusty window and lit up this portion of the hall. She was almost to her destination.  
  
She now watched the floor, being careful so that she would not trip this time around. Soon she had reached the window. She slowly turned to the left to come face to face with the mirror.  
  
She pulled a lock of white hair out of her face so that she could see it better. She stared into the dark mirror, eyes widening at what she saw. She just stood there and stared at it, not being able to tear herself away from what she saw.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Three......two.......one-*  
  
"Papa-san!" Was all he heard before he was violently embraced in the same manner that he always was every morning. He smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"Good morning to you too Treasure-chan. And how are you this morning?"  
  
"I'm good! And you papa-san?", she said, looking up at him with a childish grin plastered to her face, never letting go of her embrace on him.  
  
"I'm just fine." He said, smiling down at her. "Would you like to go somewhere today Treasure-chan?"  
  
Her eyes lit up. She always liked to go and see new places. "Yes!!!"  
  
He pried her off of him, keeping her hand in his though, and led her down to the breakfast hall. Kibito followed them silently.  
  
"Where are we going papa-san?" She asked while walking.  
  
"Well, I.......", his voice trailed off as he looked into the dinning room, his eyes widening. His face formed an expression of shock.  
  
"Papa-san?", she started, "What-"  
  
Shin quickly covered her eyes with his hand before she could see the atrocity in the dinning hall. He felt a shiver run through him as he quickly led her away from it.  
  
He looked towards Kibito. He was now staring wide-eyed at the scene.  
  
"Papa-san, what are you doing?", she questioned innocently.  
  
*Oh dear universe......*  
  
He could not let her see that. No way. "Uh........um.......", he muttered, struggling to find words.  
  
He was shaking. "Uh......T-treasure-chan, why don't you go with Kibito and play with your dolls for a bit?" He managed to get out in a shaky voice.  
  
She looked at him oddly. "Papa-san........what's wrong? I thought-"  
  
"Please go Treasure. We'll go out later........"  
  
She looked at him for the longest time, then started to head back the way she had came. Quickly, Shin stopped her. "G-go........around the other way." He instructed shakily.  
  
"Ok.....", she said, obvious suspicious of him. She started to head the other way, Kibito following behind.  
  
Once they were out of site, he quickly looked in the door to the dinning hall again. There was the head chef, hanging from the lamp above the table, a noose wrapped tightly around his neck, dead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, there we have it. Please review. Thanks. I hope that you enjoyed it. I'll have the next chapter up soon.  
  
-P.G. 


	5. Chapter 4: Playing Dirty

Welcome back to The Beginning of the End! I hope that I still have readers, since nobody reviewed the last chapter! Well, I'm going to continue, readers or not! I hope that you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Beginning of the End  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 4: Playing Dirty  
  
Shin's blood was now running cold. The head chef was dead, hanging from the lamp. How could something like this happen right under his nose? How safe was Kaioshin-kai? How did the murderer get here, or does the murderer live here himself?  
  
A few other cooks were now looking at the scene. There were a lot of gasps and one thump as one of the passing by maids passed out at the sight.  
  
Shin looked at them all. Their eyes were wide and scared, he could see it in their facial expressions. "Y-you all.........are dismissed for the day." He managed to stammer out. "Leave now."  
  
The teary-eyed people slowly walked out the door and exited to go to their quarters. He watched them go, then turned his attention back to the dead man.  
  
It was horribly gross. His final excretion laid on the table along with some shed blood from his neck where the rope had burnt through his skin. It was obvious that there had been a struggle of some sort. His face was bruised and was colored an odd, undeterminable color.  
  
*Oh dear universe........*  
  
"What's going on in-", Rou Dai Kaioshin demanded as he stormed into the room, "h-here........."  
  
His voice ran out when he saw it too. The current Dai Kaioshin paid no mind to him though. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off this horrible work of hatred right in his very own palace.  
  
*How did they do it without getting caught?*  
  
That was a very good question. There were people on duty every hour of the day on the first three floors. Why hadn't this been noticed until now?  
  
*Maybe there are more people behind this than I had figured*  
  
"Do you know who did this?" Questioned Rou Dai Kaioshin, who was now standing right beside the Dai Kaioshin. He still looked very shocked in the face.  
  
"I don't know", he muttered back, rubbing his eyes. This was not how he had wanted to start his morning.  
  
*Oh great, who's going to tell Treasure about this?*  
  
This would be a shock to the young girl. She liked to talk to all the workers in the palace and easily became friends with them all. She would probably take this harshly.  
  
*Well, I don't want her to hear it from the other workers either. I'll have to tell her later tonight.*  
  
"I'll go and get some people to cut him down and bring him to the examiner." Rou Dai Kaioshin said, slowly turning away from the horrible seen. His footsteps could be heard as he walked out of the room. When he left all was silent.  
  
He stared at the hanging corpse. "I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything to save you", he murmured to the dead body, as if it could comprehend what he had said and tell him that he was forgiven.  
  
Kaioshin really did feel horrible. He hadn't known that anything was going on. He hadn't been able to even try and prevent this horrible thing from happening. He felt helpless, and that was the one feeling that he despised the most.  
  
"I'm sorry", he repeated again, whispering it.  
  
He wondered what he'd say to his family about this. The chef did have a large family that all lived right here in his own castle.  
  
However, his thoughts were cut short when he heard a high-pitched scream come from up stairs and echo throughout the entire castle. His eyes widened.  
  
Treasure.  
  
He started running towards the stairs when he was tackled by a running blur. His daughter, thank the universe.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked quickly, pulling her away from him as best as he could to check for any sort of injury. She appeared to not be hurt physically, but tears poured down her face in large amounts.  
  
"P-papa-san! Is it t-t-true? Is the head chef dead?" She managed to stutter out while he held her close.  
  
*Huh?*  
  
He looked at Kibito. 'Did you tell her?' he mouthed to his large red bodyguard. Kibito's eyes were large. He quickly shook his head no.  
  
This stumped the Dai Kaioshin. *If Kibito didn't tell her, then how did she find out?*  
  
"Sir", Kibito said quietly, "There's something you need to see sir. It's important."  
  
He looked very serious about it. Not about to doubt his personal bodyguard and friend, he gently picked up the weeping girl and stood up. He motioned for Kibito to lead the way.  
  
They went off. Shin tried to make the girl calm down a bit as they went. He rubbed her back and tried to tell her that it would be all right, though it didn't seem to be helping very much.  
  
They went up two staircases and arrived on the third floor. They started to walk down the well-lighted hall.  
  
*What did this to my daughter? If I find out who is responsible for all of this........* Shin gritted his teeth with this thought. They had no right to scare his young child like this. It was horrible!  
  
They soon arrived at Treasure's playroom. *What are we doing here?*  
  
"Kibito, is this some kind of sick joke?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
Treasure took one look at the room, then buried her face back into her father's chest. He could feel her crying harder now, shaking violently in his arms. He gripped her a bit tighter so that he would not drop her.  
  
"Look in the dollhouse sir. First floor. The dinning hall, sir." Kibito stated in a somewhat composed manner.  
  
Reluctantly, Shin slowly approached the house, afraid that he was going to see what he thought he was going to see inside.  
  
When he was about a foot away from it, he gently got to his knees and bent down to see what was in the window of the dinning hall.  
  
There it was. The same scene he had walked in on today. The chef hanging from the lamp by a tiny doll-sized rope.  
  
"Who.......who did this?" He wondered out loud, in total shock. The killer had been in his daughter's playroom as well, which was right across from her bedroom. What if.........  
  
Anger overcame him now. "Dirty bastard! Whoever did this is sick!!! How dare they mess with my child!!!! THEY DON'T KNOW JUST WHO THEY'RE MESSING WITH!!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
She smiled as she watched the Dai Kaioshin freak out on her little screen.  
  
"Oh, on the contrary. I know exactly who I'm dealing with. And you are much to easy of a project for me."  
  
This was followed by an evil cackle. "SOON THE UNIVERSE WILL BE MINE!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, did you like it? Please review. Thanks. Well, we're now starting to get involved in the plot? What does this evil thing have in store for the Dai Kaioshin? To find out, keep reading The Beginning of the End!!!  
  
-P.G 


	6. Chapter 5: Attempted Comfort

Welcome back to The Beginning of the End. It's been a while, since I've been trying to finish up one of my other fics. Tonight, however, I just had the urge to write on this, so a new chapter is the result! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Beginning of the End  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 5: Attempted Comfort  
  
Back and forth. Kaioshin rocked his dearest daughter as she wept into his shoulder. He could feel her tears soaking through his jacket, yet he knew not what he could do.  
  
At least she was not screaming anymore. That had been bad. She was someone quieting down. *Probably wore herself out*  
  
Gently, he stroked her back, trying to offer her a bit of comfort. He knew that this would be hard for her. She was so young. So innocent. Though she knew about death, she had never truly experienced it first hand yet.  
  
He hadn't expected this either, but some things always came unexpectedly. He wished he knew how it had happened and who was behind the whole thing.  
  
*My poor Treasure.........you weren't supposed to be exposed to this. You were supposed to live a perfect life. How naïve I have been. I should have known that after such a long time of universal peace something of this nature would happen.*  
  
Curiosity clutched at Kaioshin's mind. How had the person managed to kill him and get away without anybody spotting him or sensing the ki disappear?  
  
*There are always people awake here.......... You'd think that the person would have made a great racket when hanging him up there. Plus, why didn't he scream? And if he did, how is it that we didn't hear him?*  
  
"Papa-san........", a small voice murmured from his chest. His thoughts were interrupted by his young daughter's voice. Up until now she had not said a word since he had seen the doll house.  
  
His full attention went to his daughter now, as she was in a time of great need. "Yes Treasure-chan? What is it?" He asked her softly, looking down at the girl's small form on his lap.  
  
".........Why........why papa-san? Why did they kill him?" She whispered, tears streaming down her innocent looking face.  
  
Shin closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't know Treasure-chan. I wish I did, but I do not."  
  
"........but..........there must be a reason, right?"  
  
"Yes Treasure-chan, it is probably an act of revenge on their part."  
  
"Revenge? For what?" She quietly asked, wiping away her tears onto the sleeve of her dress.  
  
He did not want to answer that question. Light flooded the room and his face, and he was unable to hide his emotions from her. She patiently awaited an answer, staring up into his eyes intensely.  
  
"Well.........Treasure-chan.........it is probably revenge for something I have done........ Sometimes when I rid a world of an evil, other evils that were on his or her side will come after me. Other times.........well, some evils don't even want me in their way in the first place, so they will try to hurt me before they start to do whatever it is that they wish to do."  
  
"But then........why did they kill the chef if they wanted you?" She asked, a few new crystalline tears flowing down her cheeks slowly.  
  
"Well........Kibito is here to protect us. However, the others here are not protected. Kibito cannot watch over all of us I'm afraid."  
  
She slowly nodded her head in agreement, understanding. Inwardly, Shin was grateful. At least she understood. He didn't know of any other way to go about explaining it.  
  
"Well, Treasure-chan, the killer is tormenting me by killing others in this kingdom and by scaring you, the person who means the most to me."  
  
She said no more words. Her arms wrapped around him again, and she went back to her crying. He could feel her shaking in his arms.  
  
"Shhhhhh........ Don't worry Treasure-chan. We'll catch whoever is doing this. They will pay the price, I promise you."  
  
His words did not seem to do any good. She continued her weeping, soaking another spot on his jacket. He bent down kissed the top of her head, then held her close.  
  
*Dear Treasure......how I hate seeing you like this.*  
  
He looked around his office. Paperwork covered the desk. He had work that needed to be filled out, not to mention other matters that concerned today's killing.  
  
*Oh boy.......I don't want to do this tonight.......*  
  
He looked down at his daughter again. She laid there limply, no longer crying. Sleeping.  
  
Shin sighed and picked her up slowly. At a snail's pace, he made his way up the stairwell to her room. He set her down and gently removed her clothes and put her pajamas on himself, not wanting to wake her.  
  
Tenderly he laid her down onto her bed and tucked her in. He whispered a goodnight to her, and started to leave.  
  
He stopped in her doorway. There it was. Across the hall, the doorway to the playroom was open. The dollhouse.  
  
*No*  
  
He couldn't leave her here. Not here, close to where the killer had been. What if he tried to come back and harmed his daughter? No, Kaioshin wouldn't have anyone lay a harmful hand upon his little Treasure.  
  
Walking back to her bed, he lightly lifted her up, still wrapped in her blankets, and walked her out of the bedroom. He walked all the way down the hall to his bedroom. Walking in, he silently put her down on his bed. She would have to stay with him for at least a few nights. He did not want her anywhere near that..........thing.  
  
Yes, with the heightened security, they would both be fine in here.  
  
Shin quickly changed into his pajamas and then joined his daughter in bed. At first, Shin did not wish to rest at all. However, he knew that he would need rest so that he could think about this situation clearly in the morning. Eventually, he drifted off into the sparkling land of dreams.  
  
He did not, however, notice his daughters momentary absence from the bed that occurred in the wee hours of the morning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, did you like it? Please review! I'll try to have some more of it up in the near future! Until then........  
  
-Ponytail Goddess 


	7. Chapter 6: Message on the Wall

Hola! Welcome back to The Beginning of the End. Sorry, it has been much too long since I wrote on this fic. I hope that you enjoy the latest edition to it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Beginning of the End  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 6: Message on the Wall  
  
Light shined in through the window of the Dai Kaioshin's bedroom window, pouring in onto the sleeping faces in the bed. Kaioshin pressed his eyes shut tightly, trying to avoid the morning light. However, he had no avail. His eyes soon fluttered open. He gazed up at the large golden clock that was hanging on the opposite wall.  
  
"Wow, is it that late already?"  
  
He slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position. He then noticed the lump beside him in the bed. He yanked the covers off gently.  
  
Treasure-chan?  
  
*Oh yeah, that's right.* He thought, remembering the events of the night before.  
  
He'd need to wake her up now; it was getting rather late in the morning. He was surprised that nobody had wakened him up yet. It was amazingly quiet.  
  
*I wonder why it's so quiet?*  
  
The palace normally would be rustling with noise as all of the maids and house workers went about their daily chores. However, today it was dead silent.  
  
Shin didn't like this. Slowly he crept up to the door and slowly opened it to peer out. He frowned. Nobody was there. *How odd*  
  
He closed the door gently and returned to the side of the bed. Softly he shook his daughter until she hesitantly opened one eye. Immediately she clasped it shut, the sun shining in her face. She groaned.  
  
"It's time to wake up Treasure-chan." Shin said kindly to the child who was still half asleep.  
  
".........Already papa-san.........?"  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
She rolled over and pulled the covers over her head. "Just five more minutes....."  
  
Shin sighed and got up. "Only if you don't ask for five more after this five is up."  
  
He left her sleeping in the bed and went into his bathroom to change into his Kaioshin uniform. He took his time so that Treasure could have a bit more sleep.  
  
When he came out of the bathroom she was still in his bed, laying still. He shook her again. "Come on Sleeping Beauty, it's time to arise!" He said, taking her blankets away before she could object again. He knew her game. She'd try several things to get in a few more minutes of sleep. The child could easily sleep 16 hours at a time! That could not be that healthy.  
  
"........fine.....fine......", she grumbled, getting up ever so slowly. She didn't appear to happy to be getting up, as always. However, after about 10 minute of being awake she would snap into her normal self.  
  
Slowly she slid off of the tall bed, landing on her hands and knees on the floor. Leisurely she got up and started to walk off to her room to get some clothes. Shin allowed her this as he headed downstairs to find out where everyone had gone.  
  
When he had reached the second floor he stopped as he heard a distinct shriek in the distance. *Shit!*  
  
He had left his daughter.  
  
Alone.  
  
*SHIT!!!*  
  
He cursed at himself as he literally flew up the steps at break neck speed, trying to reach her before something got to her. Down the hall he ran, a cold sweat trickling down his cheek.  
  
He came to a halt right in front of her bedroom door. All was dead silent, the only noise being his deep breaths. He paused for a fraction of a second, unsure of if he wanted to see what laid behind her doors. Not wanting to face the truth............  
  
Kaioshin yanked open the door. He gasped.  
  
The first thing that was noticed was the blood on the walls. It was something that you could virtually not miss. It was painted all over the walls and on the ceiling. He knew it was blood; the room reeked of it.  
  
Shin was mesmerized with the crimson lettering on the walls. He could not take his eyes away from it.  
  
"Die Kaioshin!!!"  
  
"Sin!"  
  
"Shame!"  
  
"Disgrace!"  
  
"Sickening!"  
  
Dai Kaioshin felt his breathing speed up even more. His eyes were widening without him even realizing it. His jaw quivered.  
  
The words were all over the room, written obscenely over and over again. Shin's knees gave out on him and he sank to the floor. However, there was nothing better their either.  
  
"ACK!!!" Shin screamed, caught by surprise by this new piece of evidence.  
  
A dead Earthling maid.  
  
Obviously the source of the blood.  
  
He then saw his daughter as well. She had tears streaming down her eyes, her tiny hands plastered over her mouth. She was barely standing, her body shaking violently with fear.  
  
Seeing her there made Shin try to mentally gather his strength. He needed to be strong for her. He pulled himself to his feet slowly, his body feeling like it was a ton of lead. He placed his hand on Treasure's shoulder.  
  
She did not seem to notice this however. With his shaking fingers, Kaioshin tried to shake her out of her trance.  
  
"It is because of me, isn't it?" She said, not truly directing her comment to her father.  
  
Shin did not like the look that was in her eyes. He tried to push her out of the room, but she didn't seem to budge.  
  
A little bit more freaked out now, Kaioshin asked, "What......what is because of you?"  
  
He stared into her dilated eyes. There seemed to be currently no life there at all.  
  
"I am the disgrace. The shame. It is me, right?"  
  
Shin could not reply. He hadn't thought of that. In fact, he had not thought of the ancient Kaioshin law against his daughter since she was born. He had been too enthralled with her wonderful being in general. Could it be...........  
  
"That's what I thought." She replied, then fainted dead away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did ya like it? Please review. I promise that the next chapter will not take a month to put up! Have a great day!  
  
-P.G. 


	8. Chapter 7: Sleeper’s Fate

Welcome back to The Beginning of the End. Here's another chapter to satisfy your fanfiction needs. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Beginning of the End  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 7: Sleeper's Fate  
  
Shin walked slowly away from the scene of the crime, his unconscious daughter in his arms. He was walking rather leisurely, as many things were on his mind.  
  
*It couldn't be...........could it?*  
  
Were the ancient Kaioshin writings suddenly coming back to haunt him after all of his hard work and love for his child? Could it be so?  
  
He looked down at his daughter's frail body. *Dear universe, I wish you hadn't seen that. I wish you didn't have to be involved!*  
  
Time flied by effortlessly as Shin stood there staring at his daughter. Had he brought this upon her? Was it his fault for breaking the Kaioshin laws?  
  
And how did she know about that?!?  
  
Shin had made a point in never telling his daughter who her mother was. The little girl had only asked once, and he had told her that she didn't have one. Treasure had accepted this quite well and had never touched on the subject again.  
  
*Did someone tell her about them?*  
  
Shin slapped himself. What if Rou Dai Kaioshin had said something?  
  
Crap.  
  
Shin gritted his teeth as he slowly started to walk again, heading towards the safety of his bedroom quarters. He would set her in there and go have a talk with Rou Dai Kaioshin about this mess. Something had to be done before anybody else was killed.  
  
Finally arriving at his destination, he gently set Treasure down on his bed. He tenderly tucked her into the bed and kissed her softly on her forehead.  
  
"I wish you a peaceful sleep my dear Treasure-chan." He murmered in her ear before going to turn out the light.  
  
He paused with his hand on the light switch. Shin looked around the room suspiciously. What if someone was hiding in here, just waiting for him to leave his dear daughter alone.  
  
*I cannot leave her alone.*  
  
*I'll take care of the master*, came a voice in Shin's head.  
  
Kibito.  
  
Thank the universe.  
  
*You'll come and look after her Kibito-san?*  
  
*Yes, one second master. I'll be there in a minute.*  
  
As said, Kibito promptly arrived at the door of Kaioshin's room. "Kibito, guard my daughter will your life. I am going to go consult with Rou Dai Kaioshin about these murders.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
With that Shin left to go seek out Rou Dai Kaioshin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Dai Kaioshin slowly made his way back to his room, looking absolutely terrible. He had black lines under his eyes and his mohawk was drooping slightly. He was extremely tired, to say the very least. He had talked and plotted with Rou Dai Kaioshin for hours on end and they had not found a sufficient solution yet.  
  
In fact, they did not even find a temporary solution. There just was not enough evidence to help them find the man behind it all yet. Shin was frustrated and ready to get some sleep before he got back on it again.  
  
He walked up to his door to find........nobody guarding it?!?!?! Quickly, the Supreme Kaioshin shot into the door and flipped on the lights, his eyes widened with worry.  
  
There was his daughter, lying in bed peacefully, Kibito sitting off in the corner of the room looking at him oddly.  
  
Shin breathed a sigh of relief. He had assumed the worst. Everything was ok though. He felt the immense amount of stress weigh down on his shoulders. He really needed some rest.  
  
"Kibito", he said quietly, shutting the lights off, "Take that chair and keep watch for the rest of the night outside of this room."  
  
"Yes sir", Kibito replied, then grabbed up the chair and exited the room.  
  
Shin, not even bothering to put on night wear, gently got into bed and felt his eyes immediately snap shut as his head hit the pillow. He was asleep in no time at all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"P-Papa-s-san........"  
  
*Groan*  
  
"Papa........."  
  
Poke. Poke. Poke.  
  
Shin's eyes fluttered open to see his daughter looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
He could feel her tension. He opened his eyes again and looked at her. Her eyes were large and full of tears. Her nightgown was covered in red..........  
  
Red blood.  
  
Immediately Shin snapped into consciousness. "Treasure-chan! What.......?!?" He found himself whispering.  
  
"P-Papa-san.........." She whispered again, in a deadly silent, choked up voice.  
  
"What is it Treasure-chan?" He asked her, looking straight into her eyes.  
  
"Treasure-chan, what's wrong?!?!?" He asked, much louder this time than before. His voice was full of worry and tension. He wanted to know what was going on!!!  
  
Her jaw quivered as she tried to get the words out, but they just wouldn't come. She could only whimper a bit. Finally, her shaking hand managed to point to something behind him.  
  
Shin froze, then slowly turned around. He was facing a large lump in the bed. His eyebrow cocked up. *What the...........*  
  
He yanked away the blanket.  
  
His eyes widened and he quickly jumped out of the bed. There was a dead servant laying there, a dagger in his chest, blood running everywhere.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, did you like it? Please review! Thanks. That was the Halloween special! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll have more up soon!  
  
-P.G. 


End file.
